The Alpha’s Mate
by browneyesx3
Summary: Bella Swan is a werewolf in the Forks Pack. She meets Edward, who is the most feared wolf on the West Coast. What happens when the two of them meet? Will sparks fly or will everything crumble to pieces? Rated T for teen. Maybe M in later chapters.
1. Background

Bella Swan is a werewolf in the Forks Pack. She meets Edward, who is the most feared wolf on the West Coast. What happens when the two of them meet? Will sparks fly or will everything crumble to pieces? Rated T for teen. Maybe M in later chapters.

**The Olympian Pack: **

Alpha Carlisle Cullen

Luna Esmeralda Cullen

Edward Cullen

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Cullen

Beta Eleazar Denali

Beta Luna Carmen Denali

Tanya Denali

Rosalie Hale

Katherine Denali

Irena Denali

Plus many more

**The Forks Pack:**

Alpha Charles Swan

Luna Renee Swan

Benjamin Swan

Isbella Swan

Beta Mark Brandon

Beta Luna Delilah Brandon

Connor Brandon

Mary Alice Brandon

Plus many more

**The La Push Pack:**

Alpha William Black

Luna Sarah Black

Rachel Black

Rebecca Black

Jacob Black

Beta Harry Clearwater

Beta Luna Sue Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Plus many more

The three packs that I have listed are the main ones in the story. Each pack patrol and run the area that they are named after.

Luna means Alpha mate. I didn't call the wives Alpha Female because an Alpha Female is female Alpha. Same with Beta. Example: Once Eleazar steps down, one of his daughters will be Beta Female.

**Sneak Peak:**

I heard a loud commotion from downstairs. I shot off the bed and quickly ran to the living room. Edward was being held back by Emmett. Benji was being held back by Jasper.

"What is going on?" I asked. That is when I hears a few groans. I turned my head to see Mike stirring. "What the hell?"

Mike slowly sat up. "Hi, Bella." He gave me a swollen lip smile.

I looked at Edward and waited for a response. His eyes just flashed red at me. "Bella, go upstairs." My eyes widened at his demand. "Isabella Swan, I am your Alpha. Go upstairs." My eyes started to tear up as I looked at him in disbelief. "Go!" He demanded.


	2. Bonfire

**Chapter One: Bonfire**

"Bella. Benji. Breakfast!" Mom yelled from the top of her lungs.

"Mom, we have supernatural senses. Don't yell," Benji said from his room. I just shook my head and walked out of my room. "Every morning."

We walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw our dad already there. "Morning, Dad," I said. I kissed his cheek and sat down.

"Morning, pups," he said with a smirk.

Benji threw his head back. "Dad, I'm 20. I am not pup anymore." Benji looked at me. "Bella is."

I scoffed and threw a piece of bacon at him. "Isabella. Benjamin. Stop it."

"Yes, Dad." Benji just shook at me. "Is there any pack business tonight?"

My parents shared a look. "The Olympian Pack leaders are coming."

Benji dropped his fork. "Is everything okay? Are we in trouble?"

The Olympian Pack is the most feared pack. They don't take anyone's shit. Alpha Carlisle is very protective of his territory and his family. I have only met him once when I was 5. Rumor is that his three sons are as bad as him. If you don't do him or his pack wrong, you are fine.

Dad shook his head. "We are not in trouble. The dance is coming up in a month. Alpha Carlisle, Luna Esme, Beta Eleazar, and Beta Luna Carmen are coming to meet with us, Mark, and Delilah to plan it all out."

I sighed. The dance is where singles, 18 and older, meet at a dance to find your mate. You go every year until you find your mate. There is no cut off age. I never understood the point of these dances. I believe love will find me when I least expect it.

Unfortunately, I turn 18 next weekend. I have to go this year.

"I'm hoping that you two get mated this year," Mom said dreamily.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mom," I said. "No girl will want to mate with Benji. Have you seen the state of his bedroom?"

It was Benji's turn to throw a piece of bacon at me. "Benjamin, don't start that. Go get ready for patrol. Isabella, get ready for school."

"Yes, Dad." Benji and I left the table and went upstairs.

I went to my room, showered, and started to get dressed. I threw my hair up in a nice bun and put on makeup. "Bella! Alice and Angela are here," my mom said.

"Almost ready." I threw on skinny jeans, black shirt, and converse.

My head started to hurt. I sighed and pushed down my mind shield.

_"Bella! You better wear something other than converse!" Alice exclaimed._

I shook my head at one of my best friends. I quickly changed out of my converse to black booties and added an army green kimono. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the car.

"Good," Alice said.

"Shut up," I said and shook my head.

Alice drove toward school. "Bella, do you know why my dad is on edge? He just mumbled the words meeting and dance."

I nodded. "The Olympian pack Alpha and Beta are coming sometime this weekend to plan the mating dance."

Angela perked up. "I wonder if it will be here in time for my birthday. Alice, you are 18. Bella, you are turning 18 next weekend. I don't want to go alone next year."

I shrugged. "You might not even have to go. I'm hoping that you and my brother will mate up." Angela shrunk into her seat and blushed.

Since we were about 10, Angela had a little crush on my brother.

"I just hope that Connor finds someone. I am tired of hearing different names of girls when I walk by his room or when our parents are not home," Alice said.

"Connor sleeps around?" Angela asked. "That doesn't sound like him."

"He is not sleeping around. I would feel better if it was actual females." Alice shook her head. "He has given his hand or whatever he masterbates with names! Last night, her name was Kim. As in Kim Kardashian."

I let out a loud belly laugh. "Oh that sucks. I'm so lucky that Benji does that when no one is home. Not once have I heard anything of that nature."

Alice looked at me. "How do you know he even does it?"

"He has lotion, Kleenex, and a nude magazine in his bedside table. Mom found it." It was Alice's turn to laugh. Angela veered off. "Ange, I want you two together. I don't want a naughty visual."

Alice pulled up to school. "Welcome to hell."

The three of us walked to our group of friends. "Hey, Bella. Are we running after school?" Jessica asked.

At the mention of going to a run, my wolf was up and clawing to come out.

"Can we?" Alice asked.

"Yes." The bell rang. "Let's get to class." The school day went on at a snails pace. Once the bell rang, my group of friends walked to the changing huts that were at the edge of the school yard.

I went into a stall and locked my belongings into the locker. I quickly changed into my wolf. I'm not usually vain, but my wolf was stunning. I had reddish-brown fur. A shade darker than auburn.

I walked out of my stall and ran out to my group. They all looked at me and waited. I nodded, and we started to run off.

Since no one could communicate by talking, we put down our mental shields to mind link.

_"The last one to the meadow has to do the stupidest dare tonight," Mike called out as we started running. _

That was my cue to turn my shield back on. For the next couple of hours, my friends and I played in the meadow.

Once it started to get dark, we went back to the little huts. "All right. Everyone go home for a bit," I said.

My group of friends look up at me for direction because my Dad is the Alpha of the pack. It is a respect thing.

I hate it.

During parties, I can't exactly join them on the festivities. I can't get drunk like the rest of them because I have to make sure that no one is doing something extremely stupid.

It sucks.

"Do you girls have your clothes with you?" I asked.

"When do we not?" Alice asked.

Alice parked her car, and the three of us went inside. "Hello, girls."

Angela and Alice nodded their heads. "Hello, Alpha Charlie."

My dad sighed. "There are no other pack members around besides the Betas. You can call me Charlie."

Beta Mark Brandon, Alice's Dad, walked out of the kitchen. "Hi, Daddy" Alice said. She kissed her dad's cheek. "We will be upstairs."

"Not so fast," Beta Luna Delilah, Alice's Mom, said.

The three of us sat down on the couch. "Why are you home so late after school?" My mom asked.

"We went for a run through the woods and played around with the group," I said.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Dad asked.

"There is a get together at the opening behind Mike's house. A bonfire for all of us to hang around," Alice said.

"One sign of trouble, you three are to get back here," Beta Mark said.

Angela nodded. "Yes, sir."

My dad and Beta Mark nodded to us. "Let's go," I said. The three of us walked upstairs. "Hang on. Let me check to see if they need to use their showers. If not, I will use My parents, and you two can take turns using mine."

"You can use ours," my mom said.

"Can I not have any privacy around here?" I asked my friends.

"Nope," Dad said.

I faced palmed my forehead and shook it. "Well, you guys decide who is going to shower first. I will use my parents."

I grabbed a few of my shower things and went to my parents' bathroom. When I got back, Alice was sitting at my vanity with a towel wrapped around her head. "Bella, I am picking your outfit for tonight." She stood up. "Sit."

"Bossy," I said and sat down. "I see you brought your own robe to wear."

"You know that Ange and I keep shit stashed here for times like this." She winked at me. "Can I straighten your hair?"

I started to shake my head, but I was interrupted. "Yes," Angela said. "It has been awhile since it was straight."

"Just brush it and put it up in a pony. You get to choose my outfit or hair. Not both," I said.

The two of them just stared at each other as they contemplated their choices. "Alice is choosing the outfit. I am choosing the hair."

I pouted my lips. "Damn! I should have thought that through more."

The next hour and a half, we got ready for the party. Along with having my hair straightened, Alice put a whole lot of makeup that I don't usually wear. They also dressed me in distressed shorts, white v-neck, tan kimono, and tan booties. Alice had her hair French braided, and she was wearing a green summer dress and black booties. Angela has her hair curled, and she was wearing skinny jeans, white blouse, and brown booties.

"What are we the bootie triplets?" I asked. The three of us looked at each other and laughed. "Let's get this show on the road."

When we walked back downstairs, I heard a few different voices. No one was in the living room, so we wondered into the kitchen where our elders were companied by four more people.

Shit, the Olympian pack.

"Hello," I said. We bowed our heads a little bit to show respect to the other pack.

"Alpha Carlisle and Beta Eleazar, meet my daughter, Bella, Beta Mark's daughter, Alice, and Omega John's daughter, Angela," my Dad said.

"Are you three ready to head out?" Beta Mark asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Alice said.

"Be careful, Pup," Dad said.

I didn't even respond to that. The girls and I left and went to the party. The party was in the woods behind the pack house. The pack house is built like a hotel that pack members could stay after a party. Being in the higher rank of the pack, the three of us have our own rooms that no one has the key of besides my dad.

When we got to the bonfire, Mike was drunk off his ass, "Are we very late or did Mike pre-game?" I asked.

"I am guessing that he pre-gamed," Jessica said as she walked over to us. She seemed drunk off her ass too. "He only had two beers since I got here."

I looked at Alice and Angela and pointed to my head. They nodded.

_"Does something seem odd to you? They have never reacted like this to two beers."_

_"Uhm, can we agree to not drink tonight?" Angela asked. _

_"Agreed," Alice and I agreed. _

The three of us walked our separate ways to check on everyone. I passed a few blacked out people when I noticed it.

_"Gather up all alcohol. Fight people for their drinks. Tell them that I gave the order!" I said. _

The two of them stopped and looked at me.

_"I found wolfsbane." _

_"Get our dads!" Alice said. "We can handle these guys." _

I quickly turned around and ran home. I threw the front door open. "Dad! Beta Mark!" I screamed.

The two of them shot up. "Is everything okay, Pup?"

"Something seemed off when we got there. I went around to check on people when I found wolfsbane. Angela and Alice are gathering up all the alcohol and rallying people into one area."

All of the adults stood up and followed me back to the party.


	3. Meeting Edward Cullen

**Chapter Two: Meeting Edward Cullen**

Wolfsbane. The literal bane of a werewolves existence. It's a poisonous drug that hunters use to kill us. The tactic for it is for a group or whole pack to get blasted or knocked out. It's easier for hunters to attack a pack when we are under wolfsbane.

"Renee, call Benjamin," Dad asked.

Mom walked over to me as she called my brother. "Benjamin, get to the bonfire now." She hung up the phone and gently grabbed my face. "Are you okay, baby girl?" She looked me over. "Did you drink anything?"

I shook my head no. "No, Mom. I found it five minutes after we got here. I haven't had anything to drink."

I looked around to see Beta Luna Delilah checking over Alice. I guess Omega John and Omega Luna Mona we're contacted because Omega Luna Mona was checking over Angela.

"Alpha Charlie, I would like to offer my son's services. My oldest, Edward, is a good tracker," Alpha Carlisle said.

"Alpha Carlisle, you really don't have to do that," my dad said. I could tell that in his eyes that he would like the extra help.

"Will all due respect, we don't know how big this group of hunters is. Plus, this is near my home. I would rather stop this before more packs are attacked. I can get my son here tomorrow."

My dad nodded. "Isabella is a good tracker too. They can work together?"

Me? Work with Edward Cullen. He is most known among all the packs as the harshest.

I just hope that it is not directed toward me at all.

"He can stay at our house," Dad said. Alpha Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Alpha Carlisle."

"No problem, Alpha Charlie."

Benji showed up, and he could immediately tell what was going on. He ran over to my Mom and me. "Are you okay, Bella?" He checked me over.

"Yes, Benji. I'm fine." He gave me a huge hug before he looked at Dad. "What is the plan of action?"

"I want you and Connor to get as many wolves to help patrol the borders. The elders will look over this group. Girls, I would like the three of you to go home and rest. Bella, when Edward gets here, you are to be working with him to track down anything else."

"Angel, your brothers are sleeping in our bed. Watch over them while we are out," Omega John said.

"Yes, Dad," Angela said.

The three of us got into Alice's car, and she drove us all home.

When I got home, I threw on a pair of my comfy pajamas and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling like someone was watching me. I opened my eyes to see my mom sitting against my headboard. "Morning, Mom. How long have you been up?"

She gave me a small smile. "I haven't been able to sleep." I opened up my mouth to say something. "You said that you didn't drink anything, I trust your word. I just had to see it for myself."

I guess this shook her up, but I would have been shocked if it didn't. "Did you all find anything?"

She shrugged. "Dad is still out there with the men. The ladies went back to our houses."

"What about my friends?" I asked.

"Their parents came and got them. They are all home safe. Dad is going to stop by every house to check on them. Benji is sleeping. He got home two hours ago." She moved some hair out of my face.

"Where is Luna Esme?" I asked.

"She is downstairs enjoying some tea. Edward is just out of city limits. So you should get up and get ready."

I nodded. "Okay, Mom. I will be down in a minute." She kissed my forehead and left my room. I shot off my bed and got ready to go track this stuff down. I threw my hair up in a pony and put on workout clothes because I was not going to wear jeans for this. I finished off the look by brushing my teeth.

When I walked downstairs, I saw that Luna Esme was standing by the front door. "Good morning, dear."

I gave her a small smile. "Good morning, Luna Esme." I walked into the kitchen to see my Mom making breakfast burritos. "Smells good."

"Thank you. I have oatmeal cooking for the three of us. I am going to make these so you can take them to your dad and the other men."

"Okay, Mom." I made my bowl of oatmeal and sat down. I was halfway through my food when I heard the front door. "Edward is here."

My mom and I walked to the living room to greet him. "Edward, meet Luna Renee and Bella."

I looked up, and I almost dropped my jaw.

Almost.

I fell in awe with his bronze hair, tall stature, and his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Hi, I'm B...B...Bella." I paused. "You probably know that because Luna Esme just said my name."

He made my insides melt.

Edward crookedly smiled. I think I melted more. "Hi, Bella."

I wished I recorded him saying my name. Oh, shit. I don't have mind link open. Do I?

_"Just to your Mom," my mom said. _

I heavily blushed and looked at my mom. She smirked and turned off her mind link. "Edward, I have made breakfast burritos. Would you like one?"

"No, thank you. I stopped at a diner about an hour ago. I appreciate the offer, Luna Renee," Edward said with a nod.

"Bella, can you show Edward the guest room that is next to Benji's?"

I nodded at my mom and led Edward upstairs. "This will be the room that you are staying in. The bathroom is directly across from this room. I'm sorry you have to share with Benjamin."

"Is Benjamin messy?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No." I left it at that. "Are you ready to start tracking?"

Edward nodded. "Let's get going."

We went downstairs. "Mom. Luna Esme. We are leaving."

The moms walked over to us. "Here take this to the others." Mom handed me a big bag of burritos and coffee thermos. "You make sure that Dad eats."

"Yes, Mom," I said.

"Same to you, son. Make sure that Dad eats some too. You know how your father is." Edward nodded at Luna Esme.

"Follow me," I said. The two of us walked to where the bonfire was last night. "Dad," I said.

My dad and Alpha Carlisle looked up from the ground. "Hey, Pup," Dad said "Is that food and coffee?"

I nodded. "Mom is demanding that you eat." He nodded.

"Same to you, Dad. Mom said you need to eat," Edward said. He turned to my dad. "Hello, Alpha Charlie. I'm Edward."

They shook hands. "Thanks for your help."

I whistled to get the attention of the other gentlemen. "Hey, Luna Renee sends breakfast and coffee." I put the bag on the picnic table. I turned my attention to my Dad. "Find anything?"

"We found some more wolfsbane leading to the woods, but we lost the trail. That is where you two come in," Dad said.

I looked at Edward. "How do you want to do this? Human or wolf?"

"We are going with you two. All four of us will be in our wolf forms," Alpha Carlisle said.

"Okay," Edward said.

I went into the hut that is behind the pack house just like the one at school. I quickly stripped, locked up my clothes, and changed into my wolf form. I walked out of the hut, and I saw that the men were already there.

Holy shit. I almost fainted when I saw Edward. He still had his beautiful green eyes, but his fur was bronze, but it looked like it was kissed by the sun.

I shook my head. My dad's black fur wolf wiggles his head. Mind Link.

_"All right," Edward said. "Let's go." _

Our dads led us to where the powder trail it stopped. _"It looks like the bag was either open or ripped. If the four us split up. We might find the baggie," I said. _

_"Stay in the area," my dad said. _

I moved the northern part of the area. I sniffed around when I found some ground that had been disturbed. It looks like someone dig a small hole. _"Found something," I called out. _

I heard all them running to me. _"What is it, Pup?" _

Not the time for the nickname, Dad.

I used my paw to dig the dirt back out. _"The baggie." _Edward and I got a good sniff of it before the wind came. When the wind came, the smell intensified.

_"East," Edward said. _

The four of us ran to where the smell was coming from. It ended up going past our pack borders. _"Edward, when we get back to the bonfire, I need you to call Emmett and Jasper," Alpha Carlisle said. "Tell them to be on the lookout at home for anything suspicious. Tell them that I gave the pack the order that we are on lockdown." _

Edward nodded. _"Yes, Father." _

_"All right. Let's head back," my dad said. _

I turned around and looked up. I saw something up in the trees. I nudged Edward in the side. I motioned my head to what I saw. He looked up and back at me. He slightly nodded. We continued to follow our dads until we got to the pack house yard.

I changed back into my clothes and threw my hair back up in a bun. "Can I go back to look around some more?" I asked.

"Edward, watch my pup. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt," my Dad said.

Edward nodded. "Yes, Alpha Charlie." The two of us started to walk back to the border line. "So, how old are you?"

I smiled. "I'm 17. I will turn 18 next Saturday."

He chuckled. "So you will experience your first mate ball. Those are interesting."

I sighed. "How many have you been to?"

"I have been to 4 of them. This will be my fifth one. I'm 22," he said. Oh. "Tell me about yourself, Bella."

I shrugged. "I don't know what to say." I let out an awkward chuckle. "I'm 17. I'm the daughter of the Alpha of the Fork's Pack. I have an older brother." I shrugged again. "I'm not that interesting."

Edward gave me a look that I couldn't put my finger on it. "Something tells me that is not true."

"I don't know." I looked at him. "What about you?"

"As I mentioned before, I am 22. Once I find my mate, my dad is going to start really teaching me the ways of being an Alpha. Once he thinks that I am ready, he will hand the pack over to me. I have two younger brothers. The three of us are triplets, but we don't look anything alike. I like to listen to music and play piano."

"Why is your dad waiting for you to get a mate to become Alpha?"

Edward paused. "My dad believes that Alpha's are stronger with a Luna by his side." I nodded. "It's something that he drills in us."

I nodded. "I can understand that. Benji is going to take over this pack. Dad has said, multiple times, that his Luna will be the most cherished person in his life. Benji has really been keeping that note in his head. Which is why, I hope that his mate is my friend, Angela."

Edward stopped. "We're here." We stopped. "How good are you at climbing?"

I grabbed the branch and jostled myself up. "I'm good."

He smirked. "I see you." He followed me up to the red back that was tied to the trunk. We sat on a branch, and he opened up the bag. "Bella."

"What?" I looked inside the bag. There was a lot more wolfsbane in there. "What the fuck?"

"Isabella, a lady like you should not use that language," he sternly said.

My wolf whined.

"Bella, who is Samuel Uley?" Edward asked.

My face paled. "We have to go let Dad know."


	4. A Little Pack History

**Chapter Three: Pack History**

Edward and I ran to my house. "Dad!" I called out. "You might want to see this."

Our parents and my brother ran into the living room. "What is it, Pup?"

I threw the red duffel bag at him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked inside. "Impossible. Sam Uley died when the pack split."

"Alpha Charlie, do you care to explain?" Alpha Carlisle asked.

"Let's go into the office." We all followed my Dad to his office. "Where do I start?" He asked himself. "Alpha Carlisle, have you heard the full story about the LaPush pack?"

Alpha Carlisle paused for a moment before he answered. "I heard that they moved to the reservation about 10 years ago." He shrugged. "There isn't really much information on them in the archives which I find odd."

My dad sighed. "The LaPush pack was created 10 years ago. Alpha William Black used to be my Beta Billy Black. The LaPush wolves were apart of the Forks pack. There was a situation that went on that caused some of my pack to leave to become LaPush." My dad grabbed a beer out of the fridge he had in here. "A long time ago, I noticed that there has been something going on with the high school students at the time. Samuel Uley was almost 18. Very troubled kid. Had a bunch stuff going on at home that I don't want to go into. He decided to use wolfsbane as a recreational drug. He was selling it to the students to help them get through school." I felt the tears well up in my eyes because I know how this story ends. "Well, he got someone close to us addicted. I'm talking she needed it every day." Dad sighed. "On his 18th birthday, he found his mate on one of his deals. He looked all around for her, and he found her. But, when he found her, he was too late." Dad started to get choked up. "His mate, Emily Young, was found dead at our old house. She overdosed while babysitting my daughter. Bella woke up an hour later to find her on the living room floor pale with her veins visible and black. Sam came in, saw Bella crying, and his mate dead. The mate he never got to meet."

I felt Edward put a soothing hand on my back. "What happened to Sam, Alpha Charlie?"

"He was so overcome with guilt and pain that he couldn't take it. He killed himself by overdosing on it like his mate. He wrote a note saying that he buried the rest of his stash somewhere outside of the territory on neutral land. Then, he went on to reveal that his dad, Josiah, was the ring leader of the whole thing."

"What caused some of your pack to leave?" Alpha Carlisle asked.

"Billy was aware of the whole thing. He turned a blind eye. I had just became Alpha at this point. I was 6 months in to being Alpha." Dad let out a pity chuckle. "I exiled all of them involved. In reality, my pack ended up being stronger."

"Can a wolf handle wolfsbane? The thing created to kill us," Edward asked.

My dad nodded. "If it is a small dose, it gives off the same high feeling any other drug would."

"Hunters use it to either weaken us or kill us in one hit. The high is how we are weakened. Our senses are lessened or too heightened that everything is overwhelming. Generally, when hunters use it, they rather overdose us on it," Alpha Carlisle said. "This is something that I was going to warn you about at a later time," he told his son. He turned his attention back to my dad. "I knew that this pack had an issue with it, but my father said that was handled with accordingly."

My dad went stoic. "I did what I had to do for my family and my pack."

I sighed. "Do you want to look around on neutral territory for any disturbed ground?"

Dad shook his head. "I will handle this with Beta Mark. I don't want you out of pack lines." He looked at mom and Benji. "Same goes for the both of you." I nodded. I didn't want to argue with my dad because I know how hurt the whole thing made him. "Beta Mark and I will handle this thing from here on out."

"Who all knew about the bag?" Mom asked.

"Not in front of our pups, Renee," dad said. Benji raised his hand. "What Benji?"

"Can the Bella and I be excused?" Dad nodded, and Benji left. We know not to argue with Dad with a situation like this.

I looked at Edward who nodded. The two of walked out of the office. "I'm sorry that you have to hang with a 17-year-old." I paused. "Or you can hang out in the room that you are staying in. Or I can see what Benji is doing," I spewed out like vomit.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, it's fine. What do you do for fun?"

I shrugged. "Well a bunch of people go to the pack house to hang out or shopping." I shrugged. "It's a very small town." Edward shook his head. "What?"

"I asked what do you like to do? Not what the pack likes to do," he said as he moved some hair out of my face.

I perched my lips. "Well, there are a few things that I like to do. I love to read classics, like Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights. I do also like to walk around the woods."

He chuckled. "Let's go for a walk then."

**EPOV:**

When I first saw Bella's wolf this morning, my jaw almost dropped. Her fur was a beautiful reddish brown. Once the sun hit it, the red was more visible. Her human form was just as gorgeous.

As soon as I saw her that first time, I knew that she was my mate. It wasn't strong which I immediately knew that she wasn't 18 yet.

During the story about the Fork's pack history, I wanted to find where that Sam guy is buried and dig the body back up. My beauty should not have went through something like that.

I was pulled from my thoughts to Bella nudging my side with her nose. The two of us ran through the woods until she stopped in a meadow. I walked over to her and ran my head from her side to under her neck. I was scenting her to let other men know that she is my mate. In return, she put her head on my neck and rubbed it.

Suddenly, Bella laid on her back and stared up at the sky. I laid on my back next to her, and the two of us just looked at the clouds.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in a meadow.

When did I fall asleep?

_"About two hours ago," Edward replied. _

Edward, in his wolf form, was sitting with his back to me. _"Everything okay?" I asked. _

_"Look down, Bella," he said. _

I looked down to see that I was in my human form. I squealed and phased back into my wolf form. _"How long was I naked?" _I walked over to him and sat down.

_"About an hour," _he replied nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. _"Why didn't you wake me up?" _I paused. _"You didn't watch me did you?" _

He shook his head like he was offended. _"No. As soon as I saw you in your human form, I turned around to give your privacy. I just watched out to make sure that you were not going to be disturbed." _

I could feel the blush hit my cheeks. I'm glad that he can't see it trough my fur. _"Thank you." _

He nudged his nose on my cheek. _"You're welcome. Let's head back. They are probably wondering where we are." _I nodded my head in agreement. _"Let's go." _

The two of us slowly walked back to my house. The back door was opened, so I walked upstairs to my room. I nudged the door closed with my nose, and I phased back into my human body. "Time to shower," I told myself. I walked into my connected bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Hey, Bella," I heard someone say. I screeched and used my hands to cover my private areas. "Sorry, Bella."

I quickly grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my body. "Jesus, Mary Alice Brandon. You scared the shit out of me."

She gave me a look of pity. "I'm sorry. Mom and I came over, and your mom told me to just head on in here."

There was a knock on my door. "Bella, I heard you scream. Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Alice raised her eyebrow confused, and I just shook my head at her. "Yes. I'm fine, Edward. My best friend scared me."

He chuckled. "Okay."

I heard him walk away. I pointed to my head, so we could talk through mind link. _"Can we go do something? I do have to talk to you and Angela. Urgently." _

Her eyes widened. _"Holy shit. Yes." _She paused. _"Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?" _I shook my head no. She looked at the door to secretly asked if it was about Edward. I nodded my head. _"Yes. Yes. Yes." _She paused. _"What did you wear when you first met him?" _

I grabbed my yoga capris and white t-shirt. Her mouth dropped. _"Alice, we were tracking down the where the wolfsbane came from. Plus, I was a wolf." _

_"I don't care if you were in wolf form. Why the hell would you allow him to see you like that? Bella, I thought Angela and I taught you better about fashion." _I just stared at her. _"Fine, you start drying your hair. I will go downstairs to ask our moms if we can go out for lunch." _

Alice walked downstairs, and I got ready for lunch. I threw my hair up in a high pony, and I went to my closet. "Coming in, Bella," Alice called out.

"Okay," I replied. She walked back in. "I am keeping the high pony."

She sighed. "I guess. Put on your bra and underwear. I will pick out clothes." I threw on a nicer set of undergarments. "Cropped skinny jeans, black shirt, and black booties." She threw all the clothes at me.

"You do know that I own a nice pair of flats?" I asked as I started to get dressed.

"Don't care." I quickly got dressed. "Angela is meeting us at Pa's Dinner."

I nodded. "I'm ready."

She shook her head again. "Mascara and lipstick." I sighed and quickly put them on. "Now, you are ready." The two of us walked out of my bedroom just as Edward walked out of the guest room. "You must be Edward. I'm Alice. I am Beta Mark's daughter."

He smiled. "Hello, Alice." He turned his head to me. "Hello, Bella. You look nice."

I blushed. "Thank you." I saw Alice's coy smile out of the corner of my eye. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Benjamin and I are going to meet up with his friend," he said.

"If his name is Connor, good luck," Alice said. "He's my idiot older brother."

Edward chuckled. "Should I be worried that the both of you told me good luck about your brothers?"

"We are the younger siblings. We kind of have too. Don't you do that to your brothers?" I asked him.

"I am the older brother." He paused. "By three and six minutes."

"Identical?" Alice asked.

Edward shook his head. "Fraternal. Emmett is three minutes younger than me. Jasper is three minutes younger than him."

"Are the three of you mated?" Alice asked. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'm not. Jasper isn't. Emmett and his mate have been together for a year now," Edward said.

"Okay. Bye, Edward," Alice said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Angela is waiting for us."

I turned to Edward. "I will see you later!" I called out. When we got to the car, Alice started at me. "What?"

"We need girl talk, ASAP!"


	5. Dress Shopping

**Chapter Four: Dress Shopping**

It has been a week since Edward was here. He left the day after with his parents since Dad said he would handle the wolfsbane.

Every single fiber of my being missed him the second he left. Angela and Alice kept trying to convince me that Edward is destined to be mine.

Holy Hell, I hoped so.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by knocking on my door. "Come in," I called out.

"Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella. Happy Birthday to you," my family said as they came into my room. My mom was holding a container of four cupcakes. My dad was holding a gift bag. Benji was holding a drink carrier from Starbucks.

I laughed. "Thank you." I made room for the three of them to join me. "Which cupcake is mine?" I hope they got the red velvet for me.

Dad laughed. "You choose. The chai tea is for you." I quickly grabbed the cupcake that I wanted, and I grabbed my tea. "What are your birthday plans for today?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea honestly. I know that Alice and Angela are setting up a birthday dinner." Mom looked at me shocked. "Was I not supposed to know about that?"

Benji laughed. "No. How did you find out about that?"

"I'm the daughter of the Alpha. My friends can't keep shit from me," I exclaimed like it was obvious. "I know that they planned a dinner, but I don't know where."

The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it," Benji said.

"Don't let the girls know that you know about the birthday dinner. They were excited that they could surprise you with it. They just told me that Alice is going to drop an outfit off for you to wear tonight," Mom said. "That is probably her now."

"Okay," I said.

I love my friends.

Benji walked back into my room carrying a big bouquet of roses. "These are for you,' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled. "You guys. Thank you for the roses."

My dad looked confused. "It was not from us. is there a card?"

_Happy 18th Birthday, Bella. _

_Edward. _

"It's from Edward," I said. I wasn't able to hold back the smile that formed on my face.

"Oh, did you two bond a little bit?" I just stared at my mom. I did not feel comfortable talking to her about this in front of my dad and brother. "All right. I will take that as a no."

Good.

Benji laughed. "You might believe that she is saying no, but I don't."

"Benjamin! Leave your sister alone. It's her birthday. Tomorrow, we will pester her about it," Dad said.

Mom slapped Dad on the arm. "Charles, knock it off." Mom turned to me and shook her head. "We will be discussing this later. Hopefully, you twill see him next weekend at the mate ball."

I shook my head. "I really don't want to go to that. Do I have to?"

Dad nodded. "Yes. It is all packs law." He kissed my forehead. "Open your gift from us."

I pulled all of the tissue out of the bag, and I saw a jewelry box. "What?" I opened up the box to see a necklace that has a beautiful diamond. "Thank you. This is gorgeous."

Mom smiled. "This is the necklace that my mom got me for my first mate ball. I met Dad at my first mate ball. Maybe this will bring you luck next weekend. Benji wears something of Dads."

I looked at Benji. "What do you wear?"

"The watch that I wear to everything fancy," he said.

I shrugged. "I mean you don't have to wear it next weekend." Dad looked at the two of us confused. "Angela's birthday is Friday. They will be mated by then."

Benji's face turned bright red. "Bella, shut up." The doorbell rang. Without missing a beat, Benji shot up. "I'll get it again."

"Since your brother isn't here, can you tell me the truth?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "I feel like a piece of me is missing." Tears started to form in my mother's eyes. "Is that something that normally happens when meet your mate before 18?"

Dad chuckled. "Pup, that even happens when you have been with your mate for 21 years. The only difference is that once you two officially mated - which you should wait until I'm dead - it is very intensified."

I nodded. "Okay." Benji walked back in with Alice and Angela. "Hi."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The two of them bolted to me. Mom quickly grabbed my stuff once they reached me.

I laughed. "Thank you. What are we doing today?" The two of them peppered kisses on my cheeks.

I love my best friends.

Angela smiled. "Our mom's will be here soon. The three of us and our moms are going dress shopping for the mate ball."

"After that, the three of us are going to get ready at my house for dinner just the three of us," Alice said after Angela.

I smiled at my family and friends. "I like that plan." My parents and brother stood up. "I will be down soon." They left. "I'm so glad that the two of you are here. Edward sent me those flowers."

Angela smiled. "Oh. Look at you. Did you tell him thank you?"

"Not yet. I think that he is the one. I feel it in my heart," I smiled. The two of them hugged me. "Do you think that I should ask him if he feels it too or just wait?"

"Wait," they both said in unison.

_Bella: Thank you for the flowers, Edward. They are beautiful. _

Edward's reply was almost instant.

_Edward: Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Do you have your dress for the ball yet?_

_Bella: No. I am going today with my mom and friends to find a dress. Why?_

_Edward: Just wondering what color I should look for._

_Bella: I guess you will see next Saturday. _

_Edward: I guess I will. _

I showed the girls the text messages. "You two are cute as hell," Alice said and sighed. "Get up. The longer you sit here means the less time that I have to shop. Are you going to shower now or later?"

"Later. I couldn't sleep last night, so about 1 this morning, I showered." The two of them looked worried. "It's the whole thing with Edward." I got up and went to my bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth. When I walked back out to my room, Alice was roaming through my closet. "What are you doing?"

"Finding your outfit to shop in." I rolled my eyes. She handed me a pair of skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and black flats. "Quickly."

"Sir. Yes, sir," I mocked saluted her. I got dressed and the three of us went downstairs to see our moms on the couch waiting. "Where we going?"

Mom stood up. "We are going to Mallory Prom. Seems how this is a prom attire event. The cool group will meet you there."

"We sure will," Alice said. She and Angela ran out to her car.

Delilah and Mona walked over to me. "Happy Birthday."

I gave the both of them hugs. "Thank you."

There was a honk from outside. Delilah shook her head. "We should go or my daughter will lose her shit." The four of us made our way outside.

"Bella, hurry up. The store is calling my name!" I shook my head and got in. "What took you so long?"

I looked at Angela. "It's my birthday, and she is being so bossy." Angela laughed. We left the house and drove to Mallory Prom. "What color are you thinking about wearing?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know."

I waved her off. "You don't have to worry about it. You and Benji will find each other on your birthday."

Alice laughed. "You are so sure about that aren't you?" I nodded. "Same. I'm letting the dress pick me. Color and all." Alice parked the car, and we walked in. "Hello, Denise."

Denise Mallory looked at us. "Hello. Happy birthday, Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dress that I really wanted to try on. It was a black dress that had sleeves off the shoulder and fell nicely. "Can I get this dress in a size four, Denise?"

She nodded. "That dress is actually a size four." She grabbed the mannequin. "Do you want me to put it in a room for you?" I nodded my head.

One of the best things about this store is that Denise will put the display dress in the back that way no two girls wear the same dress. Mom walked into the store and walked over to me. "Did you find a dress that you like?"

I nodded. "It's a black off the shoulder sleeve dress the flares out."

Mom raised her eyebrow. "Long sleeve or thin?"

"Thin," I said. The two of us started to walk around. I pointed to a long plain blue chiffon dress. "I will try that one too." I grabbed the dress since it was a size four also. "I'm good to try on the two."

Mom raised her eyebrow. "You just want to try two on?" I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "There is something else here that I want. I really like the simplicity of that black dress that is in the room."

Mom nodded. "Okay. We can try them on." We walked back to the dressing room area. "Do you want me in there with you to help?"

"No. I will call you in for help," I said. Mom nodded. I walked in, and I immediately put it on. I fell in love. The top had thin sleeves that hung off my shoulder, and the top was perfect. It held my boobs in and lifted them up a little bit. The skirt flowed out, but not ridiculously. The best part about the dress had a slit in the front. The slit went up a good part of my leg, but my crotch was modestly covered. "Mom, can you help me?" I opened up the door to let her in. "I really like this one."

"Bella, I thought that you should have chosen a few more dresses, but I think this works for you," she said. She zipped the back of it up for me. I turned around to show her the front. "Your father will have fit about the front of the skirt, though."

"My vagina is covered," I said. Mom scoffed. "That way I can let the sparkle of the necklace speak for the dress."

She nodded. "I like it. Do you have any idea on the shoes you want?" I shook my head no. "Okay. Go out to the mirror, and I will go find you a pair of heels." I nodded.

I went to the big 360 mirror. "Are you girls in here?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said. The two of them walked out of their dressing rooms. "Oh, Bella. That is perfect."

Alice was wearing a very slim fit lavender dress. It had thin straps and a nice little dip between her chest. "That dress looks good, Ali." Angela was wearing a light pink dress that was shorter, but it had a light pink tulle skirt over it. "Angela, that looks good on you."

Mom came back with silver suede shoes heels. "These would look cute with that black dress." I put the shoes on. "This matches the necklace, and you said that you wanted to necklace to pop."

Denise came back. "Girls, these dresses are perfect for you. Let me get these hems, so I can get these dresses absolutely perfect." Denise smiled. "Lunas, are you ready for next weekend?"

Mom nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Mona shrugged. "Not going to lie, I feel like she has met her mate already, but she is not 18, so the bond is not there." Angela sighed.

"See, Ange. Even Mama Mona believes that you belong with Benji Boo," Alice said.

Denise laughed. "We all do." Mom just shook her head. Her usual form of 'no comment.'

"We will see," Delilah said.

Denise shrugged and kept on doing her thing. "Whose territory is the mate ball being held in?"

"The Olympian Packs," Mom said. My heart skipped a beat thinking about going to Edward's territory. "Didn't you get the formal invitation?"

Denise nodded. "Why is it so soon? Generally planning takes about 6 months."

Mom sighed. "It was the choice between the two Alphas and the two Betas." The real reason why they planned to have it so soon was to get majority of the pack out of the territory so my dad can handle the wolfsbane problem. "Are you questioning your Alpha?"

Denise immediately shook her head no. She finished getting our hems ready for alterations. "No, Luna Renee. Just curious. I apologize." She let out a small smile. "I will have these done within the next few days."

The three of us changed into our clothes, and our moms paid for the dresses. "Do you three lame ladies what to have dinner with the cool moms or do you want to go back to get ready for your dinner?" Delilah asked.

"I think that I am going to order a pizza and veg out with my girls for a bit before we get ready," I said.

Angela and Alice wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "Works for us." We piled into Alice's car, and we made our way back to my house.


	6. Mate Ball

**Chapter Five: Mate Ball**

It was the day of the mate ball, and the butterflies were in full affect. My mom, brother, and I just pulled up into the hotel parking lot. Unfortunately, my dad couldn't come with us because he was back home figuring out everything.

But that doesn't mean he wasn't calling my Mom every 5 minutes to see if we all were okay.

"Are you all ready for tonight?" Mom said as we walked in.

I nodded. "Yes."

Ben gave me a weird look. "I thought that you weren't here for these things?"

I glared at Ben. "Shut up." Mom gave us the "mom" look. "Sorry, Mom." We checked into the hotel and made our way up to the room. "What time is Alice and Delilah coming over to get ready with us?"

Mom sighed. "They aren't. Delilah and I decided that we all were going to get ready separately. Angela is going to meet you all there because her family just got back from her birthday camping trip. Ben, are you going to shower before you go to Connor's room?" Ben nodded. "Okay, you hop in first."

"I'm going to lay down. If I fall asleep, can you wake me up?" Mom nodded and kissed the top of my head. I buried myself into one of the beds and scrolled through my phone.

_Dad: Hey, Pup. I hope you enjoy your night tonight. If you all need anything, do not hesitate to call me. I will come to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your big day. _

Why is he acting like I am getting married today?

_Dad: Make sure your mom gets a good picture of the both of you. _

_Bella: Yes, Dad. I sure will. _

I relaxed for a good ten minutes before it was my turn to get into the shower. "Bella, come on. You need to get into the shower. Throw your hair up and slap on a shower cap."

Once I was finished in the shower, I threw on a shirt and shorts. "Mom, I'm ready!" I called out.

Mom walked into the bathroom. "Just relax and let Mama do her thing." I shook my head at my mom and sat down on the closed lid toilet. "Do you want your hair down or up?"

I shrugged. "You do what you want to do, Mom. I personally want it down because it could cover my face if I need too."

"Okay, sweetie," she said and got to work. "Can you be honest with your Mom for a second?" I looked at her to continue. "Remember when we talked about Edward on your birthday?"

I blushed. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Do you still have those feelings for him, or did they pass?" I automatically felt defensive. "I can tell that you didn't like that question. I just ask that because I went through the same thing before I met your Dad."

"Really?" I didn't know that.

"I met Billy before I met your Dad. Billy was visiting my pack with his father. We met, and I thought that he was the one for me."

I raised my eyebrow. "When did you meet Dad?"

"Well, a few weeks later, Pop and I were visiting the Forks pack to work up a deal with them about something. I went to Billy's workshop to see him. Your Dad was there, and I knew that my crush on Billy was just that, a crush."

"How did Dad react to seeing you for the first time?"

Mom blushed. "He threw me over his shoulder and carried me away from Billy. The two of us walked along the meadow that you go to."

"How did you know about that?" I blushed because I thought that it was my spot.

Mom laughed. "I was wondering where you went with Edward. The two of you were sleeping in that spot."

My cheeks fired up. "Oh. Then why did you ask if my feelings for Edward has passed?"

"I wanted to see how you would react to the question. When you see Edward, how do you feel?" She moved to curl the hair in the back.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. "My heart skips a beat. He is all that I dream and think about when I am not doing anything. I'm literally at the point where I was to say screw it and just go see him."

"Have you talked to him today?" I shook my head no. "Oh, your phone rang. I saw that he was the one that was calling you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Can you go get my phone?" She grabbed my phone out of her pocket. "Why did you have it?" She smirked and shrugged.

I opened my phone to see that he did indeed call me, but he also texted me.

_Edward: My brother, Jasper, and I are running a little bit late. I will text you when I get there. _

_Bella: Okay! I should be there a little bit after 7. _

"Can I be honest with you?" I nodded. "Edward seems very protective of you. He admitted to Esme, and she admitted it to me. He feels something for you too."

"Really?" I asked very loudly. Mom smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry. That was loud."

"It's okay, lovely. This is the first guy you had been smitten with." She moved to the final side of my head. "I'm actually almost done."

"How?" I asked. How did it take her this quick to get my hair done?

"This is what happens when I distract you." She smirked. The rest of the time that she did my hair was in a comfortable silence. Mom grabbed two strands of hair on the side of face and braided them in the back. "Can I do your makeup too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am too lazy to do it today. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going give you a deep nude lip with light beige eyes. I think that the color you do should be wearing is the silver on your shoes." I nodded with a shrug. "I'm shocked that you are not fighting me on the hair and makeup. You usually make a big fuss when the girls want to do it."

I blushed. "Different circumstances."

"You mean the different Edward Cullen circumstances." Cheeky Mom. Very Cheeky. I just sat there while my Mom finished my makeup. "All right, Pup."

"Mom, don't you start either."

"Get dressed. Dad wants a picture of you once you are ready. He also wants one of you and your brother."

I walked out of the bathroom to the closet. I put on my underwear, dress, and shoes. I finished off my look with the necklace that my parents gave me for my birthday. "I'm ready," I called out.

My mom walked out of the bathroom from getting ready to go out to dinner with Beta Luna Delilah. "Oh, my sweet girl!" She put her hands on her cheeks. "Give me a second. I am almost done with my makeup." She disappeared back into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she was ready. She got the pictures that she wanted of me. We went down to the lobby of the hotel and met everyone else there. "Oh, Benji. You look so handsome."

Benji changed into a black tux with a dark blue tie. His cheeks heated up. "Mom, stop."

My mother turned her head back and forth from my brother and me. "Oh, my pups."

"Stop!" Benji and I said in unison. Mom got the pictures that she wanted, and the four of us young adults were on our way to the ball.

I was sitting in the limo watching out the window when I looked at my older brother. "Benny," I said using my childhood nickname for him. I saw that his eyes softened when he turned to look at me. "Are there a lot of creeps here?"

Benji kissed the top of my head. "I will make sure that all of the creeps don't mess with you."

"What about you, Connor? Will you keep the creeps away from me?" Alice asked. He chuckled and nodded.

After a few moments, we pulled up to this beautiful old timely looking building. "Show time," Benji sang out. We got out to go inside. Once we got inside, we were stopped for registration. "We are Benjamin and Isabella Swan from the Forks Pack. Our father is Alpha Charles Swan," Benji said.

"I haven't seen him in a quite a bit. How is he doing?" The person registering everyone said.

"He's good," I said. "He couldn't make it here today."

The man nodded and turned to Alice and Connor. "We are Connor and Alice Brandon from the Forks Pack. Our father is Beta Mark Brandon," Connor said. The man smiled and let us into the room.

"Oh. My. God," Alice and I said at the same time. The hall looked so good. It looked like a ballroom out of a castle. The room was decorated in gold and white. I felt like I was in Cinderella. "Why don't we have a place this grand?" Alice asked.

"Have you heard from Angela yet?" I asked.

Alice grabbed her phone. "She just texted me, she is at registration right now."

"Let's move off to the side," I said. The four of us moved to the side of the staircase to wait for her. As soon as she walked, I heard a gasp. I turned my head to see that Benji staring straight at her. She was staring straight back at him. "I was right," I flat out said.

Benji just moved forward to her ignoring the three of us. I grabbed out my phone and snapped a picture for Mom, Dad, Mona, and John.

_Bella: I finally get the sister that I have always wanted. Please make sure that when Benji comes home this weekend, I get a big ole' bucket of I was right. _

I added a crying happy face emoji and hit send.

"Hello there, beautiful ones," a creepy voice said. I looked to my left to see a man standing there. Connor must not have gotten a good vibe on him because he immediately stood in front of us. "What I can't talk to them? Are you their guard dog?"

Connor growled and stepped up to him. Creepy man started to move around Connor, but creepy man was blocked. At first I thought it was Benji, but when I got a good look at the hair. I couldn't help but smile because it wasn't my brother.

It was Edward.

"Back up, James," he said. I heard the menace behind his tone. James just scoffed and walked away. Edward turned around and looked me over. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I laid his head on my chest.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and he ran his nose along my hair. "You look beautiful tonight, Love." I blushed. "Do you want to walk to the fountain outside?" I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded my head. "Are you okay?

I let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah. Just a little nervous."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "We have been alone together before, Love."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I know, but this is different." I looked around the fountain. It reminded me a movie that I watched with Alice and Angela when we were younger. "This is Cinderella."

Edward raised his eyebrow and looked around. "Cinderella? Where do you get Cinderella from?"

"The _fountain_ scene after the _ball._ Prince Charming showing me around the palace," I said as we sat down the fountain ledge. I sighed. "I just don't want this to end when the clock strikes midnight."

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "I promise that you will have me forever, not just until midnight."

I nudged him with my shoulder. "You're funny." He kissed the top of my head. "When did you realize that I was your mate?"

"I realized that you were mine when I first saw your wolf," he said so sure of himself. "When you walked out of that hut, I immediately wanted to bring here to my home, and I wanted to show you off to everyone."

I blushed and looked down to play with a piece of fabric on my dress. "No, you didn't. You are just saying that because we are mates."

Edward gently lifted up my chin. We locked eyes in that moment. "I really do want to show you off. Don't think anything different about yourself."

I kissed his cheek. "Do you promise that this won't go away at midnight?"

"Promise," he said with certainty.

Before I could stop myself, I kissed him.


End file.
